


the rain in your dream

by Nununununu



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Clamps - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Fingerfucking, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 02, Praise Kink, Service Top, Switching, Touch-Starved, Trust, guided masturbation, light BDSM elements, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Helping him not to think, as Din had haltingly phrased it back when they’d first started doing this, truly is no hardship at all.Far from it, in fact. It’s a privilege.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 56
Kudos: 220





	the rain in your dream

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely people over on discord, whose support and encouragement saw this fairly iddy fic finished :D <3
> 
> A night set some time post season 2 (update: slightly edited) 
> 
> Title from 'When you go' by Edwin Morgan
> 
> _I asked if you heard the rain in your dream_   
>  _and half dreaming still you only said, I love you_

“All right,” Cobb keeps his voice low and even, suited to the half a glass of whiskey in his hand and the dim golden light painting the ceiling and walls of his small sitting room, warding off the cold and darkness of the night outside, “If that’s what you need, we can do that.”

“I need –” Din starts and then stops, but it’s still an agreement for all the rest goes unsaid – and he _is_ Din here and now and not any of the titles others might give him these days, even with the helmet on and in all of his armour, a weapon he never has wanted still reluctantly hung at his hip. Din, perched a little awkwardly on the edge of the couch despite the glass of whiskey-plus-straw clasped by gloved fingers whose tension is not quite hidden beneath. Visor turning to Cobb in one moment then away, near enough broadcasting _but I know you’ve also had a long day and I don’t want to trouble you_ , “Are you sure?”

“Ain’t no trouble at all,” It’s easy as anything to find a smile for him, “Sure I’m sure.”

Cobb tips his glass to the other man before swallowing the last of his drink as Din sighs, a long exhalation that’s heartfelt enough to be audible through the modulator, an amount of the tension he’s been holding for the past however long leaking out of him at Cobb’s agreement, sending him near sagging back against the thinning couch cushions that have seen better days.

Nowhere near all of that tension leaves him, though. Cobb’s all too aware the other man’s been having a tough time of it recently – to his regret, Din seems only too often to have a tough time of it – and far worse, most likely, than any long day he himself might have had.

And he really is sure about this. _Helping him not to think_ , as Din had haltingly phrased it back when they’d first began doing this, truly is no hardship at all.

Far from it, in fact. It’s a privilege.

“You want to go clean up a bit first?” Cobb holds his hand out in request for Din’s glass when the other man’s also finished his drink, knees creaking as he prises himself up and away from the couch. Goes to deposit them in the sink to clean come morning when there are dishes enough to justify using the water, while Din extracts himself from those cushions with the faint chime of metal upon metal sounding in quiet accompaniment, “Take your pick of any of the clothes from the closet; get yourself into something more comfortable. I’ll get a little sorted while you do.”

This is a pattern they’ve started to fall into of sorts and at such times – Cobb letting Din know he’ll be nearby but not paying direct attention, giving him a bit of space until he’s ready for more. Giving Din something he can say no to if he wants that’s also something he can follow, something that promises to lead into the next thing and then the next; choices without expectation or pressure phrased in a way that lets him hand over a little of the control always pressing down like a weight on his shoulders, if he feels amenable. Ceding some of the need to be constantly making decisions.

It hadn’t taken Cobb long to realise that this is appreciated. It hadn’t taken him long to realise he appreciates it, likewise – the sheer sense of relief he’s come to pick up on from the other man. A little surprise at first too, as if Din had half-expected Cobb to think differently of him back at the start; as if he’d feared Cobb would consider him giving up on that bit of control to equate him in any way giving up on other things as well. But Cobb’s always respected him. Always respected the strength it takes for someone who is ever in command to pass the reins over for a while, as it were, and the trust it involves.

Those things always get him right down where he feels it, right low in the gut.

“Yeah,” Is the affirmative Din has for him now and a slight nod to go with it, then he’s padding off on surprisingly silent feet to take that shower. Cobb potters about a little, checks the doors leading to the outside are locked and the shutters over the small, high windows are latched. Pours them each a clean glass of carefully hoarded water, turning the light off behind him and wandering through the darkness into the bedroom, where he sets the drinks down on the side table. Switches the single lamp onto its lowest setting, just enough that they’ll be able to make each other out without squinting, and without Din feeling too _seen_.

There’s the faint sound of the sonic still coming from the direction of the refresher and so Cobb scrubs his hand through his hair, glances at the bedding – recently laundered and nothing too cumbersome, easy to hitch or kick out of the way – and digs another pillow out of the closet to toss on top of those already there, a smile crooking one side of his mouth at the reasonable probability Din’s face is going to end up buried in them at some point.

Then there’s the slide of the refresher door opening and Din appears clad in a linen top left open at the collar. It’s too short in the sleeves and tight across his chest, above worn old pants that are almost too long on Cobb and certainly too long on him, turned up at the ankle to reveal bare feet, the material softened by age and undeniably comforting. Cobb’s smile grows on seeing the other man like this, grows further at seeing Din still helmet clad and yet placing the rest of his armour and folded clothes in a neat pile on top of the chest of drawers to one side, keeping the expression mostly on the inside for all he’s sure Din wouldn’t think it due to any amusement at his expense.

No, Cobb’s chest is simply just stuffed so full of fondness for the other man it almost hurts – but now isn’t the time for it, that’s all.

“Feeling a little better?” Passing one of the glasses of water over to Din, he asks instead.

“A little,” Din agrees, and it’s there in his stance, even if the set of his shoulders remains too tight and he looks like he’s still carrying all that weight on them, far too much for one man to keep having to hold up, and nothing to do with the armour he’s removed. Half turning his back to take off his helmet and place that down carefully before drinking some of the water, he then glances over his shoulder at Cobb. His head down a little, looking at him through the loosely curling ends of his hair, a small look that asks for what he doesn’t voice, a _tell me what happens next._

“How about you dig out that box for me from the closet and get whatever catches your eye out of it, while I go take a quick turn in the fresher,” Cobb says as such, rather than any of the many things he wants to at the sight of the other man bare-faced and vulnerable, almost haunting as he can be like this – as if seeing him so doesn’t make Cobb’s throat near close over completely, as if it doesn’t feel like a hand reaches right in through his ribcage and crushes his heart.

Says it also because he’s never been a fan of actually taking away choice and giving inflexible orders has never sat well with him whatever the cause. Oh, he can tell people what to do – tell _Din_ what to do – all right, but there has to be wiggle room, has to be space for Din to back away, to say _hell no_ , to change things up if needed and go about them differently. So while Din had perhaps seemed a little surprised by this back at the beginning, Cobb couldn’t say he’d been surprised at himself, certainly not at this part of it, and while Din might have expected to hear things put more plainly at first, Cobb has come to very much get the decided impression he isn’t the only one satisfied with the compromise.

He gets a nod from the other man in response to the suggestion and Din coming close enough that they almost touch in order to get past him on his way to the closet, and Cobb just stands there frozen for a moment, feeling that not-quite-contact like a spark of bright warmth all across his skin. Catches the tiny upturn to one corner of Din’s mouth, the hot little look Din next gives him, and it’s enough to have Cobb adjusting himself with a stifled grunt once he’s departed with as much dignity as he can scrape together for the refresher.

He gets himself clean quickly but thoroughly and into loose clean clothes after, making himself recall the most monotonous tasks he’s been obliged to undertake of late in order to keep himself under control. Another quelling squeeze to his cock when he’s out of the sonic helps push his own arousal back that bit further again – now isn’t about him, after all, and he wants to be able to concentrate on Din.

Din who he finds kneeling on the narrow rug stretching between the bed and the chair by the wall like he belongs there, hands loose on his knees and the box on the nightstand, as if he’s chosen –

“ _Everything_?” Cobb can’t help his lips from quirking, can’t keep his reaction out of his voice as he takes the three steps over from the door to stop next to Din, letting a hand drift out to tangle his fingers gently in the other man’s curls, “That might be a little ambitious, darling, but I ain’t against trying if you’re feeling that way inclined.”

“No, I just –” Din comes to a halt partway through again, this time in a combination of desire tinged with mild amusement, taking a breath in as he bites his lower lip and leans his head into Cobb’s hand, “That is, I would like it. If you choose.”

“You know, I reckon I can come up with a few ideas,” Cobb scritches his nails just lightly behind Din’s ear – rather like he used to do for an old loth cat he befriended no few years ago, although now’s not the time to share that comparison.

“ _Good_ ,” Din leans further into the touch, sighing, before he brings both of his arms up to close them tightly around Cobb’s waist, nestling his face into his hip as he clings.

It’s not the first time he’s done this. Cobb lets him just hold on like that for a long minute, keeps his fingers sifting through Din’s hair and strokes the nape of his neck with the thumb of his other hand, and pretends his cock isn’t _entirely_ interested in the proximity; if Din were to move at all, his nose would be nudging up against it. Which sounds a grand idea to be honest, but not right now.

“Hey,” He closes his fingers in the soft curls near the nape of Din’s neck once he feels those arms let up a little, tugs gently, just enough to get Din’s eyelashes fluttering, lips parting slightly as he glances up at him. And _damn_ but that face.

“Come on,” Cobb strokes a cheekbone, strokes the place a dimple has been known to appear on the rare times the other man forgets himself enough to smile deep enough to summon it, fingers tracing just below his lower lip and then down under his chin. Down to the one and only place he can find skin like a secret when Din’s all wrapped up in his armour and helmet, that secret spot under his jaw that always gets Din inhaling a little shakily, lips parting that bit further. Knowing how eye contact can come to feel like too much at times for the other man, Cobb doesn’t let himself look for too long, not for anywhere _near_ as much as he’d like to, but keeps his gaze somewhere around Din’s shoulder – which is a very nice shoulder to look at for sure, “Come sit down with me.”

“All right,” Their fingers tangle together as Din pushes himself up from his knees, Cobb tugging him forwards a step as he moves back himself until the top of his calves meet the seat of the chair. Folding himself down, he keeps on drawing Din in towards him, the other man coming in easily, although there’s no room for him to sit likewise. Cobb only permits himself a glimpse of them, but there’s a smile dancing in those dark eyes as Din says, “By sit, I take it you mean –?”

“Yeah,” Cobb’s narrow enough there’s just about room for the other man to perch a knee next to one of his hips, and then the other on the opposite side, “Yeah, come sit on my lap and kiss me a little.”

“I think I can do that,” Din muses, as if his lips aren’t twitching and he’s not darting those glances more and more frequently at Cobb’s face as he settles on top of him with his legs astride, those pants pulled tight very nicely over everything that’s within them as Cobb brings his hands up to curve them around Din’s waist, drinking in the warmth and reality and presence of him through his palms, and the way Din’s seeming steadier already, not anything like as eaten up by everything that had been dragging him down.

He’s also a little flushed, just visible in Cobb’s peripheral vision, spreading down from his cheeks to the hollow of his throat and the top of his chest, and his breath is coming shorter than usual, stomach jumping beneath the thin linen top when Cobb rubs his thumb over the line of a hip, allowing himself a hungry moment just to admire the shape of Din’s erection trapped as it is beneath the fabric. He wants to touch it, wants to draw a little circle over the head, and by the way Din’s belly quivers again he’s just as aware of this – Cobb rubs that line of his hip again and licks his lips, grin crooking up to one side as he thinks of dipping his hands down under the hem of those pants and sliding them around backwards until he can cup Din’s ass in his palms, of coaxing the other man in to grind against him.

But kissing comes before such possibilities. It’s a rare treat for Din to be helmetless and so accessible – rare enough Cobb feels just as hungry for this. A kiss is usually a nudge of a beskar-covered forehead against Cobb’s own, which has come to have plenty of its own charm, or Cobb’s mouth on Din’s neck or whatever parts of him he can reach. The helmet occasionally tipped up just enough that Cobb can brush his fingertips over those lips and feel the tickle of Din’s moustache, huffing out a laugh as the other man proves relaxed enough to nip.

Judging by the way Din’s breath comes shorter now and his dark eyes flick down to Cobb’s mouth, away and then back again for longer, his own mouth moving slightly, it seems he might be feeling just as hungry for it.

“Yeah, I reckon you can,” Almost all Cobb’s attention is caught up in the other man, rather than on what he’s saying – on the way Din slings an arm round his shoulder and braces his other hand against the back of the chair for balance, “That’s it, darling, that’s good; now _kiss me_.”

For all his _please_ goes unspoken, he feels it in every fibre of his being.

“I want to,” Din’s mouth tips up in one corner in a manner very much like Cobb’s own mouth has a habit of doing, and he bows his shoulder, leans the rest of the way down and presses their lips together, “I will.”

Doing this is still new enough that Cobb feels a thrill go through him, feels his breath catch and his heart leap, and he has to fight not to just cling to Din as the other man had earlier clung to him.

The kiss isn’t quite clumsy, not quite fully confident either, but it _is_ full of feeling and Cobb has no option at all but to groan into it and get a hand back up into Din’s hair. Feels a start go through the other man in response, Din’s lips slackening against his for a second, before he resumes the kiss with yet more fervour, while Cobb holds back with everything in him to give Din space and time to adjust, clamping down on his self-control so not to just take over, as it were, and dive in.

It’s worth it to feel Din licking into his mouth, to feel him huff and bite back on a groan of his own and sink more and more into it until he’s crowding in further against Cobb, as much as he can given the cramped confines of the chair. Cobb shifts his hips forwards a bit and his shoulders back, angling himself in blatant invitation, entirely pleased when he gives into the temptation to nibble just a little at Din’s lower lip and it gets the other man’s hips jerking, Din ending up grinding down into his lip.

“Oh –” He pauses and there’s a moment in which it could go either way, Din never having kissed and touched both at once quite like this before. Cobb can only slide his other hand over the small of the other man’s back to indicate that he’s welcome back in, if he wants.

“It’s all right,” He says this right up in what little space there is between their mouths, “It’s all right. I want you to do what feels good.”

“This feels good,” Din kisses him again, hand squeezing a little at Cobb’s shoulder until he gets the hint and kisses him back, takes his turn to lick into Din’s mouth this time at the same time as he nudges Din in just a little with his hand above the man’s ass, grinning against his lips as Din rocks in again like he just can’t help it, his cock rubbing down against Cobb’s belly as his breath catches.

“That feel good too?” He gets a breathless affirmative from Din, kisses him harder, kisses him like he’s been wanting to and tightens his fingers in his hair a little, getting the loveliest little moan from the other man as a result, a bit of a stifled noise like he’s still holding back. Cobb pushes back up at him the next time Din rocks down, managing to angle it so the head of Din’s cock nudges up through their clothing up and over Cobb’s, and it’s good, it’s _good_ , he can feel how fast Din’s breathing – how fast they both are – but he can also feel just how fast the other man’s heart is racing and feel the fine tremble to his fingers.

He’s starting to think again, isn’t he. That or – well, it’s only the – what – fourth, fifth time he’s been without his helmet, after all, and from what he’s told Cobb the first couple of times were just awful and heart-breaking in different ways.

“You all right there?”

“Mm,” Breaking away from the kiss, Din doesn’t quite bury his face in the crook of Cobb’s neck, not shy so much as overstimulated.

“Bit overwhelming?” Cobb’s unsurprised to feel a nod, Din reaching in between them to rub at one eye.

“It’s just – a lot,” His voice is low, muffled by Cobb’s shoulder, hiding himself just a little even as he pushes down against Cobb, the slide of his hard cock against Cobb’s hip, “I _want_ to do this – all of it. I don’t want to stop. It’s just –” The sentence breaks off, interrupted by a hiss of self-directed frustration.

“Hey, hey,” Cobb strokes the fine hair over his temple, down over his ear, “Come on now; we don’t have to stop, but we can sure take a break if you need it. You’re doing brilliantly, doing just fine. I know it’s not the same and I won’t ever be able to understand exactly what it’s like, but I do remember how things seemed kind of that bit too bright and loud for a while back when I took the helmet off after even just a few hours wearing it, and I’ve lived most of my life without it. Must be a lot to process.”

A hell of a lot, even in this dimly lit room.

“It’s distracting,” Din’s voice is still quiet, a touch of rue in it for all he also sounds still very wound up. That bit worked up too though, which is less good, although it’s great that he’s talking. That he’s able to verbalise his feelings, when he struggled so much to do so on first returning to Mos Pelgo that month or so back. “I can smell you and taste you and _feel_ you, and I want to keep smelling and tasting and feeling. I like seeing you too and I want you to see me, but –”

“But?” For all his heart leaps all over again at the whole of this, Cobb’s been able to hear that ‘but’ coming from a whole way off, “Darling, are you saying it’s that? Or is it – well. Is it everything else?”

He thinks of the low glow of the lamp illuminating a bare face and eyes not used to seeing anything without a filter, and of thin linen in place of the layers upon layers Din’s used to wearing. The faint sound Cobb barely remembers to notice himself of the rising wind throwing sand at the walls outside that could be impossible to ignore for someone accustomed to hearing through a helmet.

“Want me to turn off the light? Or we can get some clothes back on you or your armour. Put your helmet back on; change things up that way.” This gets a head shake and a noise of definite dissent, along with another deliberate press in of Din’s hips. “Or you want to just stay sitting here like this a bit more and for me to tell you how things could go? Give you something to focus on.”

“Yeah,” Din bumps his forehead in against Cobb’s collarbone in an almost nuzzle, a sigh of relief bursting down over his chest through the fabric of his top, “Yeah, I – think that would help.”

“All right,” As much as Cobb would quite happily just kiss him all night if Din wanted it, he’s conscious this is yet another thing that’s new – only the third time they’ve done it really, aside for a few pecks and busses to a helmeted cheek, or a gentle tap of said helmet against Cobb’s own brow. Which means it’s only the third time Din’s ever kissed anyone or been kissed, and while Cobb would love to rectify that in theory, he’s sure not about to push anything, especially when the impulse to soothe with kisses could instead end up just adding to that feeling of being overwhelmed.

And his job here, after all, is to help Din not to think.

“Okay then,” Cobb drops his voice down lower, settles his shoulders that much further back against the chair and his hips that much further forwards, coaxing Din to sit more comfortably on top of him. It pushes their cocks together, the both of them still hard – which is encouraging – Din’s shifting against him honestly closer to a squirm. Closer, not away. “Reckon I can see a few ways this could go,” Cobb retraces that curve over the other man’s ear, draws his fingers down the back of his neck again. Goes further this time, stroking down the length of Din’s spine, smiling a little at the appreciative noise this gains, “Can see us staying just like this, for a start. You here in my lap. Maybe grinding in against me a little more – yeah, just like that – or maybe touching yourself for me while I watch.”

“Mm?” Untucking his face from Cobb’s neck to shoot a look at him, Din’s breathing definitely picks back up as he squirms again.

“Yeah, I reckon that might be an idea worth trying,” Cobb draws his hand just as slowly back up to Din’s neck again, tugging gently back at those curls at the other man’s nape, “Get you showing me the places where it feels good. Trying them out until you know _how_ good they feel. Like your nipples, through your shirt.” Previous experiments have already informed him Din’s pleasingly sensitive there.

“Only through my shirt?” There’s a bit of a smile now in Din’s voice, mirrored on his lips and wonderful to hear, and one of his hands creeps up towards his chest almost as if he’s unaware of it.

“Yeah, you’d be leaving it on – for a while anyway, at first,” As if he doesn’t notice this, Cobb agrees, “I’d have you playing with them a little, just lightly.” Din makes another little noise as his fingers inch up that bit further, hips twitching as he brushes over a nipple, “Maybe give them a pinch or two. Like that, yeah. Touching your belly as well, your throat.”

“I don’t have enough hands to do all that at once.” 

“You think I’d have you do all that at once, hmm? Yeah, I reckon you’re right. Reckon I’d give you a hand with it, then you’d be able to manage,” Cobb matches actions to words, bringing his free hand up to close his fingers very gently around the base of Din’s throat, swallowing when the other man leans into it, an unmistakable whine building in Din’s chest as he pinches at his nipple again, his other hand smoothing over his belly, rumpling his top.

“I think,” Cobb’s aware of Din’s gaze on his face, looks up in offer and finds himself snared by it, by the heat in those dark eyes and on his cheeks, and the way Din’s lips are slightly parted – still that bit swollen from kissing – and the way Din doesn’t look away. Cobb has to drag a breath of his own in, “I think I’d have you take your cock out for me.”

“Yeah?” Din doesn’t break eye contact. It sends almost as big a shiver down Cobb’s spine as the hand Din moves down from his stomach and the rustle of fabric as he draws his cock out of his pants, “Then what do you think you’d have me do?”

“Why, I’d just have you hold it,” Cobb _very_ much wants to look down. _Very_ much wants to keep on looking into those eyes as well, for as long as Din’s comfortable with, “Kind of lightly to start with, not too tight.”

“Is that how you touch yourself?”

He doesn’t expect this question for some reason, but the interest in Din’s gaze is unmistakable, as is the way his pupils further dilate.

“Yeah, sometimes,” Cobb’s imagination is running overtime, “Other times, you know –” Nights spent thinking of the other man, of that brief time they’d spent together back when they’d only just been figuring out working together instead of against each other; remembering just how good Din had looked taking down that dragon, “Other times I just can’t wait.”

“Impatient,” That smile grows, tipping into a little grin, Din’s jaw slackening just slightly as his hand stirs into action, sliding up the length of his cock and back down again, knuckles bumping Cobb’s stomach very close to his own cock.

While it’s doing its utmost to shout at Cobb for more attention, it’s nothing compared to seeing the other man like this.

“You bet,” _Kriff_ , but Cobb feels greedy. Greedy for the sight of Din’s chest rising and falling, air-hungry, his thighs quivering just that bit either side of him as he touches himself, belly tensing in a manner that doesn’t have any of the previous tension to it.

For all Cobb hungers to just watch him, it’s clear Din’s waiting for what happens next.

“Reckon I’d have you speeding up a bit too,” He rests his hands carefully on those thighs, not wanting to distract, alert to Din’s eyelashes dipping down in response and the fact his hips jerk. Cock jerking too, quite possibly, given his moan. “You leaking?” A nod. “Good, get some of that on your fingers; rub them over the head, collect it up.” This gets a grunt and Din starting to pant.

“You like that, don’t you; do it again. _Fuck_ , I want to taste you,” Cobb does _not_ intend to say this. Doesn’t intend to break the story he’s telling, the rhythm they’ve fallen into. Feels just as natural in a way as back when they were fighting together, back when Din just had to do something and it felt like Cobb just knew how to follow his lead. The other way around now.

“You could –” Din’s hand stutters on his cock, “You could do that.”

“I could, hmm?” Cobb tightens his hands a bit, feeling the muscles in the other man’s thighs respond in kind and Din clamp down on another jerk of his hips, “Sure, reckon that’s one way this could go, yeah.”

“Or the – the other ways?” Din’s gaze has dropped at some point; he’s biting his lower lip. Cobb spares him his own continued gaze, indulges in lowering it down to that enticing flush, now darker on the other man’s neck and chest.

A look even further down at the glisten of precome slicking Din’s fingers, at the sight of the head of his cock in his still moving fist, and – yeah, Cobb’s own cock is making its feelings known via the sizable damp patch near the hem of his pants and the fact it seems to be trying its best to bust out of them in the attempt to get nearer to the other man.

“You know, I’m not sure I want to think about them quite yet,” There’s absolutely no way he’s going to be able to get them both up out of this chair, is there. For all he’d love to imagine himself strong enough to pick Din up and deposit him on the bed, their weight and muscle mass is just too different. Cobb’s back would never forgive him for even trying, especially from such a position. “I reckon I want to think more about my mouth on your cock first.”

This gets a groan from Din, “ _Yeah_.”

“Reckon I want to think more about tasting you, about licking you a bit to start with, about maybe just smearing some of this –” He gets a hand down, lets himself swipe just very briefly over Din’s slit where it’s accessible between the abrupt clench of the other man’s fingers, relishing the near startled huff this provokes, “Round my lips.” He pops the finger into his mouth and the bead of precome he’s sneaked for himself up with it, near moaning himself at the taste that bursts on his tongue, “Then I’d suck you a bit. Just the head to start, while you held yourself nice and tight round the base, before working my way further down, taking my time about it.”

“ _F-Fuck_ ,” It’s rare to hear Din curse. Rare and immensely gratifying, as is the fact he basically grabs at himself down there, down just above his balls in the manner Cobb has been known to do himself of a time when trying to stave off orgasm. “And –?” Damn, he sounds wrecked.

But not wrecked enough.

“Why don’t you get on the bed and I’ll show you?” Loathe as he is to lose contact with the other man for even a second, this gives Cobb the chance to eye that box on the nightstand and have a quick mental run through of its contents, the various things he’s pieced together over the years, some bought or otherwise obtained or created of an idle evening, a couple of them gifts. All of them washed and clean and kept in tiptop condition – the sand that comes with daily life on Tatooine can get _everywhere_ , for a start, and that’s not something Cobb or anyone in their right mind wants to be encountering in the bedroom.

Thinks of the fact he’s gunning to keep Din focused and not thinking too much on anything other than what they’re up to; stretching out to the side to scoop something up off the chest of drawers from where he’d left it, while Din gets himself up off the chair with somewhat less grace than usual, red-faced and stumbling back a step towards the bed.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Cobb gets his free hand on the centre of the man’s chest, not pushing, not even particularly guiding, but there, and Din clamps his own hand onto it, fingers circling Cobb’s wrist – the fingers he’s been touching his cock with, _fuck_ – and gives enough of a pull that Cobb goes stumbling right in after him.

“Come here,” Din hooks his arm around his shoulders, tugs him down determinedly and then they’re kissing again, and Cobb hadn’t anticipated this, hadn’t reckoned on him being up for it again quite yet or just how _hungry_ Din would be feeling by now. How he’d have forgotten himself and everything else enough to have shucked off so much more of his restraint; how he’d have Cobb crawling up over him on the bed to brace himself on his elbows and knees over the other man and trying very, very hard to remember even the smallest amount of his plan.

“Kriff, you –” He hooks a hand down under Din’s hip, tugs him upwards like that and thrusts down himself, his own cock just about damn well breaking into kriffing song at the contact even through his own pants, “Damn, got to get these off.” No, wait, “Shit no, actually –” There’s no way he’ll be able to concentrate if he does.

“You can get this off,” Din’s hands are abruptly and very determinedly divesting Cobb of his shirt, Cobb just about managing to wrench his hips away from the other man as he fumbles to help, and then peel Din out of that too tight linen top likewise. That done, he simply has to taste – not Din’s cock, not yet, but his throat and then his collarbone, inscribing a path down to those nipples with the hot press of his mouth. Nipping at one of them just to hear the noise the other man muffles as he bucks beneath him, probably far too close to a squeak for Din’s dignity to appreciate.

Sure enough there’s a “ _Hey_ –”

“Mm?” Cobb laps at the nipple in apology, licks around it and then over it, capturing it with his teeth, flashing what is perhaps a bit too close to a smirk up at him, “Problem?” He sucks at it, just like he’d promised about Din’s cock; just a bit.

“N-no,” Hand flying to the back of Cobb’s head, Din more or less shoves his chest harder up against Cobb’s face, “No problem.”

“Good to know,” Grinning far too much to keep sucking even so, Cobb kisses that reddened nipple and then over to the other one, nibbling again just to get another buck of those hips. “Shit, you’re sensitive here, I love it.” He sneaks a peek up at Din’s face, then over to the box, “Going to let me clamp them?”

“You –” Din’s looked in that box, he’s well aware what it contains even if Cobb hasn’t got to actually introduce him to much of any of it yet. His mouth still falls open a bit, “Yes?”

“That actually a yes, darling, or just a maybe?”

He goes a bit squinty, “Maybe yes? I like the idea of it.” Judging by how hard he’s breathing and how he’s rubbing up at Cobb’s thigh, he definitely likes it.

“All right,” Setting down what he’s holding in his free hand next to them on the mattress, Cobb reaches that long arm out again and hooks the box closer, opening it up and taking a glance inside just to confirm that Din has indeed not set aside any of the contents as a _no_ , “You know that anytime you don’t like something, you just tell me and we’ll stop or figure out a way of doing it that works better for you, yeah?”

“I hope you know that too,” Din looks a little stubborn, a little like he’s going to protest he’s not going to dislike anything, which given his interest but slight uncertainty over the clamps isn’t as clear a reaction as Cobb’s waiting for. He just raises an eyebrow as such and Din doesn’t quite roll his eyes, “ _Yes_.”

“That’s my man,” Cobb does _not_ intend to say this either; has a moment of ‘oh fuck’ in truth, because that’s a conversation they’ve very much not had yet and now isn’t when he was planning to have it if ever, given the fear that Din might just take umbrage and up and leave the planet again for another who knows how long and maybe never come back and _shit_ , if he’s fucked things up by wanting too much –

“Come here,” Getting his hands under Cobb’s shoulders, Din pretty much hauls him up high enough to kiss him, a very pleasing display of strength that nonetheless isn’t precisely an answer – except for the fact he’s groaning wholeheartedly into Cobb’s mouth, kissing him more freely than ever, and in the glimpse of his expression Cobb got before this, his dark eyes were brimming with so much emotion his own heart might burst with it.

“ _Mm_ ,” Things are both going to get very derailed and likely to end a whole lot earlier than planned if they carry on like this though, so Cobb forces himself to focus, gets them out of their remaining clothing as prosaically as possible, which isn’t very – and then his own hand around one of Din’s wrists and then the other, guiding them up to press against the pillow either side of the man’s head.

“ _Cobb_ ,” Din’s breathing goes shallow and _extremely_ interesting.

“Push me away if you want to,” Cobb tells him.

“Who says I want to,” Din fires back, so he quirks an eyebrow.

“About those clamps –”

“About that scarf you think I haven’t noticed –”

“You know, I reckoned you had noticed that,” Letting go of a wrist with only a little reluctance, immensely pleased when Din leaves it in place, Cobb relocates the scarf he’d picked up from the chest of drawers, “Thought this might be a way of helping you focus.”

“I’m focused,” Din’s gaze drops to it, taking the scenic route down from Cobb’s face to his neck and chest as he goes, “I’m paying attention.”

“I know you are,” Cobb has to grin a little at just how fervently he says this; doesn’t doubt him for an instant, “But back when we were telling that story, about how things might go –”

“You were telling that story –”

“And you were enjoying it,” Din doesn’t protest this part in the slightest, so Cobb continues, “I reckoned this could be something we could try that might help you focus _more_.” He’d worn the scarf as a blindfold the first time they’d done something like this, had let Din fasten it around his head and over his eyes, breath shuddering in his chest at the proximity, at the feeling of the other man’s hands moving in his hair as Din carefully tied the knot, “I know that back when I wore it all I could think about was you.”

Din’s all he can think about anyway, pretty much all the time, blindfold or no.

“You want me to be only thinking about you,” Din lifts an eyebrow of his own back at Cobb with a debatable degree of success, his face too busy portraying no few emotions. Amusement, interest, enthusiasm, a _whole_ lot of arousal – nothing there to indicate he’s against the idea.

“I want you to only be thinking about what I’m _doing_ to you, yeah,” Cobb’s not going to insist, “But –”

“I _am_ only thinking about that,” Din licks his lips, “But – yes.”

“Yes? Or maybe yes?”

“Damn you,” He’s grinning a little too, fingers curling loosely towards his palms as he crosses his wrists above his head, the sight of which does some very hot and curious things to Cobb’s insides, “ _Yes_.”

“Going to let me tie you up too?” Shit fuck, talk about a lack of filter; definitely something Cobb’s been accused of in the past.

His cock’s _incredibly_ keen on the possibility though, so much there’s no way he can hide it, and judging by the twitch Din’s own cock does against Cobb’s thigh, his is very much too.

“You know I’ll be able to break out of it,” That’s not a no. Not a yes either, whatever his tone and cock might both imply. There’s rope in the box, the smooth kind good for avoiding chafing so long as they’re careful, and Din knows it’s there just as well as Cobb does. Had left it in there when he put it on the nightstand, when he could have taken out anything he didn’t want to potentially use.

Still doesn’t mean he agrees to it.

“That’s kind of the point, darling,” This is something Cobb _needs_ him to understand, “No way in hell would I be even considering doing that to you otherwise.”

“Then yes,” Din takes a deep enough breath in to make Cobb sway where he’s perched, like it passes right on into him.

“Because I want to do it or because you want me to?”

“Because I _want_ you to,” There’s no hesitation in Din’s face and he holds the eye contact. Lets Cobb see that he means it, “And the blindfold. And the clamps.”

“To think I thought _I_ was greedy,” Cobb is greedy, how he is, and he’s also grinning until his cheeks hurt with it, “Still going to get my mouth on your cock too, don’t think I’ve forgotten about that.”

“You know, I was wondering,” That rarely heard dry humour surfaces, which Cobb has to kiss him for, and then he has a moment in which to wonder, _right, so which of these_ very _appealing options to go for first._

“This,” Din reaches down to slide the scarf out from Cobb’s grip, just as if Cobb had asked that aloud, a small flash of what could be amusement and what is definitely interest in his dark eyes, “If that’s how you see this going.”

“You want me to keep telling the story?” Honestly, Cobb has no idea where they’d left off, “Think I’d rather talk about what I _am_ doing to you rather than what I _would_ do to you, if you don’t mind.”

“Here I was thinking they were one and the same,” Din’s mouth is still lifted up at the edges, something fond about it for all the heat that’s also there as he folds the scarf until it forms a makeshift blindfold that brings back _all_ sorts of memories crowding to the forefront of Cobb’s mind, “Are you going to put this on me?”

“I reckon that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” Taking it from him, Cobb waits for Din to raise his head, bending it forwards a little so he can reach, alert to the sound of the man’s breathing picking up even further, the hint of a little whine to it. “Not too tight?” He indulges in the opportunity to run his fingers through those soft curls while checking none are caught in the knot.

“It’s fine. It’s good,” Din turns his head from side to side a little, as if listening or checking whether he can see anything perhaps, before leaning his head back down against the pillow as if in relief, his shoulders noticeably relaxing, “You were right.”

“Course I was,” Grinning, Cobb can’t resist. Still checks all the same, even if he suspects he knows, “About what, darling?”

“It’s – easier. I was already focused on you,” Din wets his lips, “But now I’m even _more_ focused.” A tiny pause, “All I can think about is what you might do while I can’t see.”

“Hmm, well as I recall I was going to be telling you,” Cobb kisses his cheek, “So this is me nipping your ear.” He leans in, hands braced either side of the man so he can nose in amongst the curls slipping out from under the blindfold and brush another kiss to the curve of Din’s cheekbone, before giving that nip. “And then here’s me saying hello to your jaw.” He kisses that as well.

“I’m not the sure the narration is necessary, actually,” There’s a tremor of laughter in Din’s voice, reflected in the quiver of his belly, something that soaks warmth right through Cobb’s chest, enough to near rival the heat crowding up into it from lower down.

“Mm, you don’t want me telling you just how lovely it is?” Tucking his nose under that jaw next, he gets to know that vulnerable underside of his chin, thinking _how lovely the whole of you is,_ the words right there on his tongue, “Oh well, if you’re not sure.”

The pinch to a nipple at the same time as Cobb lets his teeth scrape gently against the side of Din’s throat gets another noise the man would probably think undignified out of him, Din’s hands opening and closing spasmodically either side of his head.

“ _Cobb_.”

If he were _actually_ unsure, Cobb would be checking in on him, but there’s nothing but heat and a bit of a mild squirm at being given a compliment, and a slight ornery edge to the huffed complaint that trickles off very nicely into a moan when Cobb reaches down just long enough to stroke slow and sweet up the length of Din’s cock.

“Mm-hm?” Now _that’s_ lovely, as well. So lovely Cobb gets a little sidetracked, strokes Din again like that and again. Does so until the other man’s close to squirming a whole lot more urgently, trying to increase the pace, at which point Cobb closes his other hand up over Din’s wrists, holding them down against the pillow just lightly, “I’m thinking about now is when I’m going to be tying these to the headboard.”

It’s a question and Din recognises this without doubt.

“Yes, come _on_ ,” He still whines when Cobb lets go of his cock, hips twitching in attempted chase of his hand, while Cobb makes quick work of locating an appropriate length of smooth rope from the box and putting it to its intended use, “You need me to show you how?”

That’s – a tease, isn’t it. And potentially an offer in more than one way to boot.

“I’ll have you know I’m a dab hand at tying a knot,” Cobb could tie it so that it would stay put unless Din were to just shift the end of the rope to a certain degree and the knot would slip undone; could tie it so he’d need to put a little more work into it than that, or a lot. Could also tie it in such a manner – not that he’d genuinely consider doing this – that the other man would be obliged to break the headboard to get his arms back and then still need something to hack the rope from his wrists.

“Get yourself comfortable for me,” Cobb goes for something in between, a knot that should prove enough to give Din something to pull against without feeling trapped by it in a way he needs to fight against. Flicks his gaze down to what he can see of Din’s face – red-cheeked, mouth open a little, a glimpse of tongue as he wets his lips – and thinks about just how strong he is. Adds another knot. “Give it a tug?”

“I can’t reach,” Now that’s a terrible joke.

“Not that, darling,” Cobb has to work not to splutter with laughter, though he lets his grin sound in his voice along with what’s possibly too much affection, “Maybe later; we’ll see. And, who knows, maybe _you_ can tie _me_ up next time, fuck me real good like that.” The cut-off moan and flex of Din’s thighs illustrates his opinion on this possibility, “Yeah, thought you might like that idea.” Damn but _he_ likes that idea as well – likes it a whole lot.

He likes what they’re doing now a whole, whole lot too. A _whole_ whole whole lot – can’t put any quantifier to it.

“I like this idea a lot too,” Din’s back to smiling and biting his lip, almost painfully earnest. Something just so very honest about him that it gets Cobb’s face crumpling to an extent that’s quite possibly embarrassingly besotted in response, so it’s probably a good job the other man can’t see. He’s thankfully saved from a reply, given Din takes to giving the rope a test pull in a way that shows off his arms and chest very nicely indeed – Cobb has to take a moment just to appreciate it, and the sight of his own red scarf over the other man’s eyes. “I could break out of this, but I don’t think I’ll do so by accident.”

“Want to test that?” Cobb plucks at the other nipple this time, ducks back in to nibble Din’s lower lip, and then shifts off his heels to settle himself quite nicely atop the other man, knees either side of his waist, aligning his ass with the other man’s cock, just daring Din to rock up against him.

“N-n – I don’t want to destroy your bed,” That attempt at a _no_ isn’t at all convincing.

“Not even a little?” It still requires clarifying. Selecting one of the clamps he’d deposited next to his knee on fetching the rope, Cobb runs the rounded edge very gently down the centre of Din’s chest, the screw loosened to the extent it’ll function to increase pleasure when applied without causing pain.

“Maybe – maybe a little,” Din jerks at the feel of it, stomach and cock, arms flexing over his head, bound wrists testing the rope around them more thoroughly that his previously careful check.

The headboard groans, but holds. Cobb licks his lips, wriggles his ass happily against that cock before saying a temporary farewell to it so he can shift down and suck a nipple into his mouth, tongue working against it, soothing his free hand down Din’s side as the man starts to gasp a little in anticipation.

“Are you –”

Cobb doesn’t make him wait. Giving the nipple a tiny nibble, he pulls back and places the little clamp there instead of his mouth like a kiss.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Din’s whole body goes very tight and interesting, especially the muscles in his arms and the cords of his neck.

“Another or none?” Just in case, Cobb is very, very good and resists the urge to give that clamp just a teeny, tiny flick. He similarly refrains from twisting his hips up again towards Din’s cock, much as it’s currently making an urgent bid for attention against his stomach. 

“ _Another_. Fuck.”

Okay, so the answer very pleasingly confirmed, this is now where Cobb is also incredibly tempted to hold off and get him to say please. He kisses Din instead, kisses his panting mouth and then one of several old scars on his shoulder; kisses his way down Din’s chest while grazing a second clamp against the first.

“ _C-Cobb_!”

“Yeah, that’s my name,” Kriff, Din’s strong enough he could actually buck Cobb right off him if he gets wound up enough, and by the sound of it he’s already a fair way there. Cobb therefore squeezes with his knees, relishes the noise this provokes, gets the second clamp on the poor unattended nipple and then seals his mouth back over the first, proceeding to make the most of manipulating the clamp already there with his tongue.

“Kriffing _– ah,”_ Din damn well does nearly buck him off when Cobb pulls off the clamped nipple only to pluck at them both, watching the reactions play out on what he can see of Din’s expression, “Ah _fuck_.”

“Mm?” Din’s _definitely_ noisier now the blindfold’s on, definitely even more responsive as well, another layer of inhibition shed. Seemingly unable to keep himself from reacting to even the lightest of touches, goose bumps rising on his skin in the wake of kisses and nips. Cobb lets go with his knees and wiggles back, angling his legs in between Din’s, nudging the other man’s thighs wider and running his hands up the back of them, before reaching up to play with one of the clamps again, earning a whine and a shiver that goes all the way down to Din’s knees.

“All right?” Cobb kisses his stomach, scoops something up off the mattress to drop it gently there, nuzzling into the curls of pubic hair beneath Din’s belly button while Din reacts to this.

“You’re planning to – another one?” Yeah, he’s worked it out, voice gone a little husky perhaps due to the fact Cobb next buries his face into the curve of his hip, “Where –”

“Sure am,” Cobb picks the third clamp back up off his belly, angling himself that bit further down between Din’s legs until the man’s thighs are bracketing his shoulders, his cock very nicely in reach, “Thinking about it, anyway.”

“T-thinking –” Quite possibly able to feel the graze of Cobb’s breath, Din goes rather distracted. His thighs flex restlessly, anticipation in every curve and line of his body, fresh precome welling up out of his slit without Cobb even needing to run a hand up his shaft once again.

He licks over the head as such, cleaning it up with one slide of the flat of his tongue, just that.

“Oh – oh –” Those thighs tremble.

“Been thinking about this too,” Closing his hand lightly around the base, Cobb rubs his nose against the underside, up along and over the vein. Likes this so much, he next rubs with his cheek, well aware that the rasp of his beard is going to provide quite a different sensation, this sure enough proved when he nuzzles against that cock just a little more and Din near enough jumps out of his skin.

“Shit – fuck – _Cobb_ ,” He also just about crushes Cobb’s shoulders with the sudden clamp of his thighs.

“Easy on me, darling,” Cobb’s helpless not to chuckle a little, not at _all_ in complaint, “Want to get your ankles up over my back? Angle your hips up a bit too.” A bit of manoeuvring gets Din so positioned and a spare pillow tucked under him results in his thighs falling back open naturally, as well as providing a whole lot more access.

“Now just look at you,” Cobb’s already saying in heartfelt appreciation before it catches up to him this might be a loaded phrase, but Din only whines and shivers at the kiss and press of Cobb’s fingers against his balls, lifting them up a little to give another kiss to his taint, “Just look at that. Ain’t you something.” He lets his mouth linger, licks a little, presses a line of wetter kisses all the way back up to the tip of Din’s cock before doing just as he’d told Din he would earlier and just sliding his lips around the crown. Curling his first two fingers and thumb gently back around the base to keep Din from getting him in the eye with it when he pulls back off, given Din’s hands are otherwise occupied. Stroking the fingers of his other hand back over the man’s taint and balls, making Din’s thighs tighten and hips jerk all over again. “Ain’t you something indeed.”

“Are you talking to me or my cock?” Din sounds caught between a groan and a laugh.

“Both, for sure,” Cobb answers quite honestly, perhaps too honestly, but it just gets that groan when he takes that cock back into his mouth again, drawing it in a bit more this time before getting greedy and taking it down yet further, swallowing around it to the feeling of Din clenching his thighs, heels shifting restlessly against Cobb’s back. “So what do you reckon about this little thing?”

“Little thing?” Din’s cock sure gives a big twitch when Cobb brushes the rounded edge of the clamp down over the middle of his balls, right where he could place a rope if he were binding them up, “T-that – are you thinking _there_?”

“You know it,” Cobb’s not about to push for one instant. But he does suggest just in case, “Or here,” and grazes the little clamp behind those balls, up against Din’s taint, “Give it a try? Or else a _hell no_ if the idea don’t sit right.”

“Do it,” While Din’s wrists shift against the rope binding them and he pants again, mouth so red and wet, he also fails to specify the location.

“Tell you what,” Cobb offers as such, “How about I get a handful more of these out the box? Then if you feel so inclined, you won’t have to choose between places.”

“ _Yes_ ,” This is unequivocal and clearly an agreement, and so Cobb gets to enjoy himself doing just that, and on drawing Din’s cock back into his mouth, letting it sit against his tongue while he works by feel, pulling back to lap at the head and swirl his tongue over the slit, sucking up more precome while applying the rest of the clamps to the other man’s balls and one to his taint, decorating him very appealingly indeed.

“You’re doing good,” He finds himself murmuring as he positions each one while Din whimpers and jerks, and says a whole lot of _fuck_ and _yes more, another_ in return, “Real good, doing so well, aren’t you; doing just great.”

Din’s near enough whining nonstop by the end of this, hands fisted up where they’re bound, jaw slack and heart racing away like anything; Cobb soothes a hand up over the man’s belly to rest his palm there on his chest.

“Need a moment?” This gets an ardent head shake. “All right,” Cobb therefore rearranges himself a bit, murmuring an apology all but drowned out by Din’s moan as this moves him alongside, near knocking the box off the side of the bed as he fumbles to tip it over so he can fish his free hand in for the lube.

“Want to?” He drops the little tube lightly on the other man’s belly so Din can feel what he’s talking about, getting his hand down to press the ball of his thumb up against his hole so there’s no doubt.

“ _Yes_ ,” Is the answer, so Cobb gets a good old squeeze of that lube onto his fingers, gets them nudging and circling and rubbing up against Din’s hole while revisiting each and all of those clamps with his mouth, stretching up to say hello to the ones on his nipples before working his way back down again. Keeps his hand working between Din’s legs as he does so, slides a finger in really quite easily as he gets back down to his cock, and then it’s a fairly simple matter of driving Din out of his mind by sucking on him while finding his prostate and rubbing a fond hello to that as well.

“ _Oh fuck oh fuck_ ,” Din sounds like he doesn’t even know what he’s saying by the time Cobb pulls off – again – gets some more lube, gets another finger in and then goes to lip at and lick around those little clamps on his balls. This gets him very nearly coming – in honesty Cobb’s impressed he’s held out this long – especially when he spreads his fingers in a smooth, slick glide, tucking a third one in and proceeding to fuck Din with them, rubbing up against the man’s prostate on each pass, lingering over it, drawing himself up far enough up to kiss and lick at the head of Din’s cock, his beard gently teasing the underside.

“Cobb, going to – kriff – _fuck_ –” Din gets out, body going tighter than ever in the way that heralds only one thing, his breath going all short and ragged, that whine there again to it, and so Cobb swallows him down properly. Teases his thumb against the little clamp on Din’s perineum while circling his prostate that more firmly until Din spasms, almost choking as he struggles to get in enough breath, a moan spilling out from behind gritted teeth that only partially resembles an attempt at Cobb’s name. It’s more of a wail by the time Cobb’s obliged to hook his other arm over Din’s waist as best he can to keep the man from killing him with the sheer force of his orgasm, Din’s thighs making a decent attempt.

“You stopped talking,” Is the panted complaint he gets for his troubles when Din’s slumped back on the mattress, having risen up off it as far as the rope would let him, the headboard creaking out a warning that went ignored.

“Would have been pretty rude of me to talk with my mouth full,” In no great hurry to give up the cock just starting to soften against his tongue, Cobb does precisely this in illustration, the slurred vowels he produces gaining a very satisfactory yelp and a twitch of Din’s arms that imply Cobb could well have found himself swatted were they free. He’s tempted to suck again a little, truthfully; to discover what Din makes of it like this, that little bit _too much_ , but not when the other man’s trembling just a little still – Cobb’s not going to spring something like that on him, not when what they’ve just been doing would have already been so new.

In the future though, if Din proves amenable – oh in the future, yeah, there’s so much more they could do, and not necessarily with the remaining contents of that box, however delighted Cobb would be to introduce the other man to more of them. Delighted equally by the idea of just hands and mouths or just bodies pressed together, rocking against each other; of fucking Din, of Din fucking him; of anything Din’s willing to give him, whatever he’ll let Cobb have.

And Din’s already given him so much more than Cobb ever imagined he’d be lucky enough to get.

“Come here,” The knowledge aches like anything in Cobb’s chest, aches like an emotion it’s getting more difficult to remind himself he still perhaps shouldn’t name. Makes him tender, has him soothing and caressing, little kisses to take the sting away as he carefully removes each clamp. Stroking Din’s thighs as he helps him get his legs down next, stroking his hips and sides, pressing another kiss to a whisper-thin thread of a scar arched low across his belly, “You did so well for me, didn’t you, you did just brilliantly; let’s get you seen to now.”

“You’re already seen to me,” Din’s grinning a little as he says this, that flush springing back into life at the praise for all he endeavours not to otherwise react to it, so Cobb just praises him more, humming under his breath with the pure joy that comes from the skin-contact, from touching him and helping him out, rubbing life back into the other man’s shoulders, arms and wrists on letting Din’s hands down, the rope set aside along with the clamps.

“Headboard just about survived,” Eyeing the thing, he doesn’t test out this theory too much, “You thirsty?” Cobb peels himself up off the bed, ignoring the somewhat uncomfortable tug gravity gives his own unattended cock other than to press it up against his belly just to keep it from hurting as he fetches those glasses of water, “Cold?” A way of asking if Din wants his clothes or armour – or the helmet, that too.

“A little, so you’d better get back here and warm me up,” The grin melts into a smile wide enough that the sight of it takes Cobb’s breath away a bit, Din huffing faintly like he’s aware of this but only ever so slightly self-conscious about being so obviously happy. Buries that smile into his glass even so and drinks thirstily as Cobb empties his own likewise before getting himself back on the bed to do as required, which can hardly be called a hardship. Threading a hand into Din’s hair as he curls his longer limbs around the other man, tugging some of the bedding over them both, the mess they’re in be damned.

“Thanks,” This is low, soft, none of the trouble in it that was there back before they did all this.

“Any time,” Cobb presses a kiss to his forehead, “Want to get cleaned up in a second? I’m willing to make the trek to the fresher, cold floor and all; fetch a cloth.”

“What, and warm your feet up on my legs after?” Din resurfaces from where he’s ducked in against Cobb’s chest to aim that smile back up at him, that teasing back in his tone as he reaches up to tug the blindfold off, dark eyes peeking up at Cobb, his hair so rumpled Cobb can only kiss him for it to hide his own grin.

“Doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” He has to tease in return, as if just the press of their bodies together isn’t making him feel close to combustion now he’s acknowledged his own need; as if he’s got his well in hand and can keep on ignoring it and ignoring it as long as Din needs.

Because he will. Because the throb in Cobb’s gut and the impression he’s never been quite as hard as before and certainly never for as long doesn’t mean anything in comparison to feeling how relaxed the other man is against him, and seeing the warmth in that smile and those eyes. Just seeing him – his face and the rest of him; just getting to be together with him like this.

“I like how you look at me,” Pushing up on an elbow and onto his side to kiss him, Din brings a hand up to brush his fingers through Cobb’s beard, “And I don’t want to get cleaned up. Not yet, anyway. I want you to come.” With that, he climbs on top.

“I, ah, reckon that can be arranged,” Cobb doesn’t manage to get all of this out given that, as loose-limbed and pliant as Din is, he still proves determined enough to come very close to kissing the life out of him. Kisses him until there’s a moan threatening to spill from Cobb’s throat this time and it’s his turn to have his hips hitching up when Din slides a hand down between them to cup his cock.

“You know, I might just be having an idea,” Cobb grinds up against his palm, runs his hands down Din’s sides to his hips at the same time, “Want to hear it; see what you think?”

“Always,” The quirk to Din’s lips implies he might well be able to guess, “I have an idea too.”

“Well, why don’t you tell me that first and then we can compare.”

“I think we might be thinking of the same thing,” Resting his free hand over one of Cobb’s for balance, Din rises up a bit on his knees, adjusting his other hand around Cobb’s cock and angling himself until the head nudges just so between the cheeks of his ass, nestling in against his hole, “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Hey, you’re right, same idea and _– a_ _lways_ ,” As wholeheartedly enthusiastic as Cobb’s reply is, the spirit of variety nonetheless has him adding, “That is, in between doing all sorts of other stuff. And you fucking me sometimes.” He gets a sudden, crystal clear image of their positions reversed, of him straddling Din like he was earlier and sitting down on his cock, of holding the other man’s hands up above his head as he rides him hard. Tying those hands to the headboard again and then just having his way with him, winding Din up higher and higher until he’s got the man squirming, bringing them both to the edge – and then bringing them back down again. Doing this over and over until they finally trip right over it; until they both can barely even remember their own names.

Cobb can barely even remember his own name right now in truth, he’s so very tempted to take the matter in hand, as it were, and just push up the small amount needed to have his cock sliding inside the other man.

“You’re smirking,” Din’s tone very much implies that this isn’t a complaint.

“Just anticipating,” Cobb’s absolutely powerless to keep his disappointment off his face when Din then lets go of his cock. There’s no need for it, however – Din simply brings his hand up to rest on Cobb’s chest and then rocks down a bit, Cobb’s cock rubbing up over the crease of his ass, before lifting himself up higher again with a roll of his hips and push of his thighs. His own cock still soft from his orgasm but showing signs of reviving, gorgeous enough that Cobb hungers to draw Din up until he can get his mouth around it all over again.

Not right now, though. Din’s repeating that rock down against him, and _fuck_ but any more of this and his cock really is just going to pop right in.

“You want me to grab some more lube; open you up a little more first?” While Cobb had used a fair amount earlier, more would probably not be a bad thing, and they’ve only done this – Din’s only done this – a couple of times before, and not in this position.

“No,” Din finds the little tube himself, thumbing open the cap, “I want to feel you.”

“You’re going to feel me,” While Cobb’s a fair size bigger than those fingers he’d had in the other man earlier, anything more he might say on the topic would just sound like a brag, which isn’t what he’s intending here.

“I know,” The sideways look Din gives him has a certain glint to it, and then he’s sitting up on his knees once more, reaching slick hands back to stroke them up the length of Cobb’s cock a couple of times, palms so smooth from always wearing gloves that Cobb’s groaning before he can stop himself.

“Yeah, just like that, darling; ah _kriff_ ,” It feels so good as Din lowers himself down on him that Cobb feels his face screwing up, “That – you okay; that feel okay?”

A huff that could almost be a laugh from Din, although there’s no small amount of returning heat to it, “It’s more than ‘okay’. It’s good. You feel _good_ inside me, Cobb.”

“Ah _fuck_ ,” This is a whisper, Cobb’s throat working hard. Din feels tight around him like this, almost too tight, almost like his ass is just trying to suck Cobb’s cock in as much as it can, flexing around it until his breath almost gives out, “You just got to go and say the sweetest things to me, don’t you.”

Even with his eyes closed, he can feel Din’s gaze on him; feels almost like he’s been cracked open with emotion, all of the soft parts he usually endeavours to keep tucked away on show. Has a fleeting wish to be wearing that blindfold himself, feeling scraped raw, but then Din starts moving on top of him and Cobb’s body starts him off moving too, fucking up into him, and after that there’s not much input going on from his brain for a while.

“Okay, hold – hold up a second,” He gets his act together again thankfully though, enough to call a temporary halt to things and roll Din over onto his back, “Come on, over with you.”

“Hmm?” This bring the sight of that flush back on the other man’s face and those dark eyes to go with it this time, Din huffing just a little at the interruption but proving easy to coax into raising his knees and wrapping his ankles around Cobb’s back.

“All right?” Settling over him, Cobb gives a test thrust in, biting back a noise at the feel of it, adjusting the angle a little, getting a hand under Din’s thigh to hitch him up a bit higher, trying again. Knows he’s got it when Din’s expression flickers and his stomach jumps right along with his cock. The latter’s filling out nicely against the crease of his hip, and damn but Cobb wants another pair of hands so he can play with it along with one of those nipples at the same time as fucking him, wants to be touching him everywhere at once.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Din’s gaze is still on his, as if now he’s been looking so directly for a while he just can’t stop, “What about you? That’s your thinking face.”

“I have a thinking face?”

“Just the one of them. It’s very handsome.”

About to mock-protest at the first part, Cobb is then surprised into a laugh, “Oh, it’s like that, huh?” Getting more of his weight onto his elbows, crowding in against the other man, he picks up his pace, relishing the sound of their fucking as the bed complains a little under them, “You know, darling, flattery will get you everywhere with me.”

Din sounds far too earnest even as his breath catches and shivers around a gasp, his hands flying up to close over Cobb’s upper arms, “It’s not flattery. I’m not flattering you.”

Damn, but he could just reach his hand in and squeeze it around Cobb’s heart; it’d probably have the same effect.

“Told you you’re a charmer,” Interrupting his own rhythm, Cobb grinds his hips in. Rubs the head of his cock over Din’s prostate until the other man yelps and shudders, precome beading up from the slit of his cock as Cobb manages to free up a hand and get it in between them to stroke it, guiding the foreskin back.

He’s more limited with how much he can thrust like this and not just fall face first on top of Din with the force of his own enthusiasm, but stroking the other man’s cock as best he can occupies him nicely, especially circling his thumb over the slit, teasing with his nail just lightly as he pushes up against Din’s prostate again and gets him back to whimpering.

“Cobb – _Cobb_ –” His ankles slip a little from around Cobb’s back, before he hoists them up again, Cobb rocking his weight back more onto his knees so he can help, smoothing his hand afterwards over the wonderful curve of Din’s ass.

“Can you – up over my shoulders?”

“Not a position I’m used to getting into, but I can try,” Faint humour flashes across Din’s face as they attempt it, only to fracture into something that looks really rather close to desperation when they succeed and Cobb makes a celebratory thrust in, “Oh –”

“Damn, but you feel so fucking good,” He can’t stop talking of a sudden, even as he bemoans needing the use of both hands again, Din’s cock back to being unattended, “Touch yourself for me, will you; let me watch.” They both moan as Din gets his hand down around himself, his thumb swiping over the head as if echoing how Cobb had touched him. “That’s it,” Cobb can’t tear his gaze away from the sight of Din working his cock in time to his thrusts, although he manages to wrench it up to Din’s face to catch Din looking back at him all over again. Which – yeah, not a whole lot of other options in this position, but the other man’s _expression_ –

Really, given Cobb’s heart feels like it’s going to beat its way right out of his chest, if that happens he might as well hand it over seeing as it’s already Din’s.

“I want to make you come so hard, darling,” He’s going to say far too much if he’s not careful, even if he can hardly remember why this should be a concern, “Want this to feel so good for you, just like it does for me; want you to know just how good you are to me, so very good.”

A deeper groan from Din, a scrunch to his nose that implies he’d be burying his face in a pillow if he wasn’t lying on the lot of them, just as Cobb had earlier half-predicted, “C-Cobb. _You’re_ good, too.” Silly how much him saying that should make Cobb feel like he’s both won the whole galaxy and going to fly right apart. “You’re good, you’re so good to me, and I –”

Does he edit himself here? As much as Cobb’s attention is caught up in what he’s doing, he’s striving to focus on what Din says as well and he can’t help but notice this. Din’s still talking, hand still moving on himself, and Cobb’s beyond slowing the snap of his hips by now, fucking into him thoroughly enough that the bed, neither in the best or newest condition to begin with, really might take it upon itself to give out.

“I am,” Din’s saying, gasping rather, a note of urgency to his voice as his hand on Cobb’s shoulder leaves it to grasp up above him for the headboard, other hand going still on his cock as his back arches, expression crumpling, “I’m going to come – Cobb, you _are_ going to make me come so hard.”

“ _Din_ – ah hell, fuck –” The mere fact that Din says this almost has Cobb’s own vision whiting out, as does the clamp of Din’s body around his cock, thighs once again set on squeezing the life out of him. He keeps fucking into Din with a will even so, working him through the orgasm, making sure to get the other man’s prostate as much as he can, only regretting the fact he can’t get his hand or mouth on Din’s cock. The stimulation is enough after only a little more of this that another clench of Din’s ass around his cock has Cobb flung over the edge himself, coming hard enough that it feels like it’s punched out of him, a near physical blow to his abdomen that has him making a sound at a high enough pitch he can only hope Din is too distracted to hear.

“I think you should kiss me now,” Din’s saying when vague awareness returns to Cobb, finding his head dropped down on the other man’s chest. It’s enough to get him dragging himself upwards enough to hazily hone in on Din’s mouth to do as required. They’re both still gasping for breath, neither of them as young as they used to be, and Cobb’s arms and legs are both shaking a little from the exertion as he lowers Din’s knees gently from his shoulders and goes to heft himself off the other man.

“Don’t you dare,” Din gets his own arms and legs right back around Cobb in response, latching on, and so it looks like he’s stuck there like that.

“Don’t I dare what?” Cobb can’t say he’s going to complain. He’s not going to complain at all, especially when Din starts combing his fingers through his hair, kneading his scalp a little, even if Cobb does rather feel like this should be the other way around. “I wasn’t going to dare anything,” He keeps his voice light and not too loud for all he’s grinning, aching bones not the only thing to remind him of the lateness of the hour, “Only to observe –”

“Hmm?” Din’s relaxed enough he feels almost like he might just melt beneath Cobb and maybe fall right asleep to boot, “If you’re going to ask if we need to clean up, the answer’s –” He’s cut off by a yawn.

“The answer’s yes, else we’ll both be grumbling about it come morning,” Cobb isn’t going to insist on moving though, not for as long as Din wants them pressed together like this. And really, if they do end up falling asleep without a shower, they’ll survive. “Wasn’t what I was going to observe, though.” He rubs his cheek against Din’s shoulder, feeling him twitch and huff a little at the ticklish feel of his beard, Din’s fingers giving grey hair just a little tug.

“You were going to observe that we had only used a couple of the things from the box,” Din predicts and dang, but he’s got it. A hint of something hot and almost teasing enters his otherwise sleepy voice, “We can use more, if you like.”

“You trying to actually kill me with sex?” Chuckling, Cobb kisses his shoulder, “Because much as I really, really want to do _all_ sorts of things to you –”

“I do remember you saying something along that line,” This is said in a tone of helpfulness.

“Like I made this thing that vibrates,” Memory brings with it a jolt of enthusiasm that wakes Cobb back up a bit, “We don’t get much fancy shit out here or even in Mos Eisley, not unless you want to risk it being a knock-off version that’ll break right when you don’t want it to and try to chew up your junk – and it’s nothing particularly grand, but there’s some other stuff in there worth combining with it and –”

“ _Cobb_ ,” Din’s actually laughing, an endearingly rusty sound that seems like it’s tugged right out of him with a dose of unambiguous affection to boot, “If you think I meant now, you would be wrong. I don’t even remember the last time I came twice in one go.”

“In the morning then?” Kissing him again, Cobb can only ask hopefully, “If you’re interested.”

“Yeah, in the morning,” Din turns so the kiss travels from his cheek to the corner of his mouth, and then he turns his head further to kiss Cobb properly in return, their arms going around each other to hold themselves even closer, until they lie pressed heart to beating heart, “I’m interested.”


End file.
